User blog:CloakedX/Sugarbee
❝ Noo! Wake up!❞ Sugarbee latched onto Kenny's scruff and attempted to lift his face up. He was rather weak, though, so it didn't do much. ❞ — Sugarbee to Kenny Sugarbee - previously Sugarpaw and Sugarkit is a small, light yellow tom with bright yellow eyes and black stripes on his tail, neck and legs. Appearance Heritage: Moggy Description: Sugarbee is a rather small, yet more innocent tom. He has a small body type with small claws, his base color being a light yellow. He has bright yellow eyes with a small muzzle. His ears are almond-shaped. He has a long, puffy tail that has black stripes on it. His legs have black stripes and his paws are black. He has a singular black strip over his neck. Voice: High-pitched and squeaky Gait: Sugarbee walks with a hop in his step Personality +''' '''Friendly, Soft, ±''' '''Clingy, Apologetic, −''' '''Absent-minded, Childish Detailed: *'Friendly:' Sugarbee is very friendly. He will talk to you kindly, no matter who you are. He is a firm believer that everyone is equal, regardless of rank, so he treats everyone the same way, although, of course, his close friends and family are treated better than those around him, but that's just natural. *'Soft:' Sugarbee can be very soft. Even if the cat he's speaking to has murdered someone, he will try his best to make them feel safe and at home. Again, he is a firm believer that everyone is equal, so even if the cat is from RiverClan, he will treat them equally. *'Clingy:' Sugarbee tends to attach himself to those he finds close to him, his mate, or his family. If he loses one of them, he will be broken. If one is lost in the tunnels, he will search them out until he finds them. If one dies, he'll be heartbroken. *'Apologetic:' Sugarbee can be very apologetic. He will apologize for the littlest of things to mend things he think he has done wrong, which is a lot of things. Whenever he thinks he did something wrong, he will apologize a million times before he thinks he mended the situation. *'Absent-minded:' Sugarbee isn't the brightest bulb in the box. If something is extremely obvious, he won't be aware of it until someone points it out to him. Sometimes he cannot do basic everyday things because of how often he daydreams and gets lost in his own world. *'Childish:' Sugarbee is very immature and childish. He plays with things a kit would do, does things a kit would do and talks like a kit would. He doesn't particularly act his age, although he thinks he does! Likes *Kenny as a person **My first friend! *Flowers as a thing *Flowers as a smell *Honey as a food Dislikes *Mice as a food *Eating Animals as a hobby **I don't like eating animals! If we didn't have to do it to survive, I'd eat plants forever! Goals *Make More Friends **So far, Sugarbee's only friends are Kenny and Crowstrike *Have a Mate **Sugarbee wants someone he can spend the rest of his life with *Have Kits **Sugarbee wants little ones running around him! What more could a tom possibly want? Fears *??? History Kithood Clan: Twolegplace :Age Range: 0-6 moons :*Sugar is born to Mangobranch in the twolegplace with his sister Rooster. **Sugar's father, Flowerpetal, is a kittypet, but his mother is in SkyClan. **Mangobranch leaves after a day of their birth, leaving Flowerpetal with Sugar and Rooster. Flowerpetal takes Rooster and Sugar to his mother for advice. His mother takes the kits and their father to one of her friends, who are nursing five kits. The father leaves the kits with Flowerpetal's mother's friend, which her name is Sunshine, who is now nursing 7 kits now that Sugar and Rooster are in the mix. Flowerpetal never leaves Sunshine's side. *Flowerpetal and Sunshine start dating as Sugar and Rooster begin talking and walking. *Sugar and Rooster make friends with Sunshine's 5 kits, Smalls, Twinkle, Pip, Llama and Twig, the five kits thinking that Sugar and Rooster are also their siblings. **Sugar grows attached to Llama, never leaving his side. **Rooster grows attached to Pip. *Sugar, Pip, Rooster and Llama form their own little clique. Apprenticehood Clan: Twolegplace :Age Range: 6-12 moons :*The 7 kits begin training with Sunshine and Flowerpetal. **Sunshine and Flowerpetal begin fighting, although the kits think everyone has to do this, so they begin biting and clawing each other- daily. **Rooster, Pip, Llama and Sugar don't like this so they leave, knowing how to hunt and fend for themselves. Rooster has a scar on the back of her head and Llama has a scar on his muzzle and eye. *The four kits travel for a long time before reaching a group called SkyClan. Warriorhood Clan: SkyClan :Age Range: 12-current age *The four reach the clan, although the only one who joins is Sugar, being renamed Sugarbee. Sugarbee is heartbroken Llama, Pip and Rooster only stayed a couple days before leaving. *Sugarbee is in SkyClan for a long while. *Sugarbee begins talking to Kenny, taking a liking to him. Relationships Slight interest = ⦁ / Crush = ⦁⦁ / Loves = ⦁⦁⦁/ Fling = ⦁⦁⦁⦁ Acquaintance = ⦁ / Friend = ⦁⦁ / Good friend = ⦁⦁⦁ / Best friend = ⦁⦁⦁⦁ Blood relative = ⦁ / Like family = ⦁⦁ / Inseparable = ⦁⦁⦁ Respects as equal = ⦁ / Looks up to = ⦁⦁ / Idolizes = ⦁⦁⦁ Trust = ⦁ / Envy = ⦁⦁ / Regret = ⦁⦁⦁ Wants to get to know = ⦁ / Misses = ⦁⦁ / Can't bear to be without = ⦁⦁⦁ Uneasy around = ⦁ / Uncomfortable around = ⦁⦁ / Induces anxiety = ⦁⦁⦁ Competitor = ⦁ / Rival = ⦁⦁ / Arch-nemesis = ⦁⦁⦁ Annoyed by = ⦁ / Dislikes = ⦁⦁ / Hates = ⦁⦁⦁ |-|ThunderClan= Heronlegs shrugs. ---- Heronlegs knows no cats in ThunderClan. |-|WindClan= Heronlegs grimaces. ---- Cloverdapple/⦁⦁⦁⦁/Deputy/Acquaintance/10% :"The nerve of her!" Heronlegs has met Cloverdapple on several occasions at the ShadowClan/WindClan border. Although he finds the molly kind of cute, he is annoyed by her, and finds himself bickering with her a lot. This has led him to have a disliking for the molly, and discomfort when meeting her at the border. |-|ShadowClan= Heronlegs huffs. ---- Halfwolf/⦁⦁⦁⦁/Warrior/Friend/45% :"He seems cool." Heronlegs considers the former WindClan deputy a friend. He had met up with Halfwolf the first few days he had joined ShadowClan, and helped him set up his nest in camp. He enjoys his company and hopes to get to know him a bit more, even though he already considers him a friend. Flickerheart/⦁⦁⦁⦁/Deputy/Good Friend/65% :"I like him!" The first time the two met, they were at the WindClan/ShadowClan border, although they didn't speak. The second time they actually talked, they were arguing, although by the end of it, they were alone, and had a bonding moment. From that moment onward, Heronlegs considered Flickerheart a close friend. |-|RiverClan= No. ---- :Creamspots knows no cats in RiverClan. |-|SkyClan= Heronlegs frowned, disgusted. ---- :Creamspots knows no cats in SkyClan. |-|Outside the Clans= Heronlegs' pupils narrowed into slits. ---- Heronlegs knows no cats outside the clans. Trivia *The bullet guide I used was made by Velocityy. Quotes ❝ I never said I was going to kill you. Just saying I would.❞ Heronlegs snarled. ❞ — Heronlegs to Flickerheart Art Heronlegs.png|by FrostyLeSnowMan Category:Blog posts